


Trust Me

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Caretaking, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Flashbacks, Injury, M/M, Pre-Survey Corps, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, Titans, Trust Issues, eruri - Freeform, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Trust had always seemed to play a fairly big role in Levi's life. He remembered vaguely telling the Jaeger kid something about trust a little while ago, but he really couldn't give a shit about the word-for-word recital. Trust was a definite. People needed to trust him. He needed to trust them.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Big bro!!!” _ _   
_

Levi remembered Isabel’s call like it was only seconds ago. At that time, he had been standing at the door, fixing a button on his vest and adjusting his gear.   


_ He looked up as she scampered over. He tilted his head a bit in a sort of calm confusion. “What do you need?” _ _   
_

_ “I want to come with you.” She declared confidently. _ _   
_

_ “You haven’t gotten used to the gear. Maybe next time.” He turned back to what he was doing, hearing Farlan emerge from the kitchen to look at the two of them. _ _   
_

_ “Why don’t you take her for a spin, Levi?” He mused with an air of a smile about him. They were always so cheery. Levi rarely knew why. They scavenged for food, lived in relative poverty, and most of the city was out to get them. Upon bringing this up with his friend, Farlan had added that they had each other, and what they did wasn’t wrong if they were sticking it to the greedy merchants who deserved it. That had shut him up, but it hadn’t stopped him from thinking about it. He just wanted to get out of this place. Whatever it took. _ _   
_

_ “Fine. Go grab your gear.” He murmured. She whooped happily, pulling it from behind the chair where it had been ‘conveniently’ been placed. _ _   
_

_ “You really think I would’ve taken no for an answer?” He smiled happily, moving to the door, locking arms with her big bro. He sighed, shaking his head.  _ _   
_

_ “One can hope.” He teased dryly. They both waved to Farlan who was cleaning up, heading out and taking to the city as fast as they could. Isabel loved racing. Levi ‘loved’ strategy. And Farlan was cautious. Together, they were the perfect team. _ _   
_

_ “Which merchant are we targeting this time?” Isabel asked as she zoomed beside him.  _ _   
_

_ “Try not to use that word. We aren’t killers.” He replied, before answering her question. “The one that sets up by Andrena’s.”  _ _   
_

_ She smiled excitedly, nodding, focusing now on how to maneuver. Being new at this still, she needed to make conscious decisions, while Levi’s came naturally. His gear was just an extension of his own body. _

_ It hadn’t taken long to reach the street they were hoping for, nodding to Isabel who gave him a grin, splitting up to get him from both sides. He was hollering like always. Annoying. Diving towards him, he reached the ground, immediately breaking into a run, grabbing what he could before taking off again, much to the cursing and swearing of the man. Isabel did the same from the opposite direction, laughing as they both met up again to head home. Isabel was all grins, Levi stoic as ever as he nodded.  _ _   
_

_ “Alright, good work, let’s get home before Farlan worries.” He murmured. _ _   
_

_ They took off again, this time weighed down a little more by the food, but it was a simple adjustment to make. They were almost home, Levi in the lead when he heard a shocked sort of shout from behind him. He turned to see her falling out of the air. He supposed she hadn’t made the adjustment and now it was affecting her moves. Pulling back and pushing forward in her direction, he thinned his lips, challenging himself to get to her before she hit the ground. That would not be pleasant. Forgetting the food in his hands, letting it fall, he grabbed her torso, his feet just barely touching the ground as he pulled her close, kicking off again. He looked her over with a flash of concern.  _ _   
_

_ “Are you alright?” He said quickly. She looked up at him, holding her food to her chest as he carried her.  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah.. Sorry, big bro.” _ _   
_

_ “Don’t worry about it. Just hold on.” He said calmly, looking back out as he felt her arms around his neck. He readjusted his weight and balance, reaching their place not long after. He landed, letting her go and stepping into the house. Isabel moved to the kitchen to set her things down. He could hear their conversation as he pulled off his gear. _ _   
_

_ “How was it?” _ _   
_

_ “Alright. I nearly fell though.” _ _   
_

_ “What? What happened?” _ _   
_

_ “I forgot to adjust my weight after I got the food.” _ _   
_

_ “Isabel! You could have been seriously hurt!” _ _   
_

_ “I know, but big bro saved me.” _ _   
_

_ He could practically hear her grin. _ _   
_

_ “I knew I could count on him.” _ _   
_

Levi shook his head as if to clear it, not wanting to dwell on thoughts of his friends. He was not one to get emotional. They had trusted him and he had returned that trust. He had trusted them when they were above ground, and lost them when he needed them most. Maybe trust wasn’t as glorious as it was put out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Will you join the Scouting Legion?” _ _   
_

Levi was sitting in the mess hall, blinking a few times as he glanced at Erwin who was looking at him.   


“Will you, Levi?”   


“What?” He asked, glancing at his tea.   


“Will you look over these formations?”   


Levi felt like banging his head off the table. He had probably been caught staring as he was lost in thought. “Yes, of course, commander.” He mused calmly, standing and grabbing the file from him, downing the rest of the tea and leaving the hall to return to his quarters and look over the plans. He couldn’t help but think about how vivid Erwin’s voice had been just then.   


_ “I’ll join.” _   


He pushed a hand through his hair, sitting at his desk. He could see himself, standing in front of a desk much like this one after a short exhibition, arms folded, looking a little younger, but no less unimpressed.   


_ “Levi, you do know the meaning of teamwork, yes?” Erwin looked up from where he sat at the desk at the clearly angered new recruit. _ _   
_

_ “Don’t act like I’m stupid.” _ _   
_

_ “Then why do you never follow the plan we have devised for the squads?” Erwin questioned, his elbows on the desk, his face furrowed in a frown. _ _   
_

_ “Because they are ridiculous,” he argued. “You can’t expect titans to behave the same all the time. That’s foolish. No wonder all your recruits get killed.” _ _   
_

_ “You will show some respect!” Erwin yelled. Levi was pushing his buttons too far. They had just allowed all three of the Undergrounds into the corps, but they all seemed to follow Levi’s directions, rather than the Survey Corps. It was infuriating. He stood, hands on the desk. Levi gave a huff of annoyance as if Erwin was wasting his time. _ _   
_

_ “No wonder all your recruits get killed,  _ **_sir_ ** _.” He replied sarcastically. _ _   
_

_ Erwin shook his head, taking a breath to refrain from just snapping on the other. _ _   
_

_ “Levi. This team needs to have mutual trust in each other. If you can’t follow that, everyone will die. We need to know that you and your friends are reliable.” _ _   
_

Levi had huffed and left, attempting to keep his cool around Erwin. But the next mission hadn’t turned out as he had hoped. When he knew Isabel and Farlan were dead, it had struck something within him. He hadn’t thought he would be attached, but losing his two only friends was just about all he could take. He wanted to kill Erwin for suggesting this. For bringing them up here. For putting them all in danger. _   
_

_ “I’m sorry, Levi.” That was what he had said. Just an apology. As if those lives were no different than any other. He wanted to watch him suffer. “You can turn back now, go back underground and never have to think about this again.” Erwin had continued. “Or you can trust the Survey Corps. Become part of the team and prevent the titans from running us all to extinction. You don’t have to let their deaths be in vain.” _ _   
_

_ Levi glared at him, slowly letting go of the knife and moving over reluctantly. Teamwork required trust. _ _   
_

Levi took a shallow breath, looking around his office as he leaned back, glancing at the new formation plans. He signed where he needed, making adjustments to make the squads a little more flexible for the chance of danger.   


Standing, he headed down the hallway to Erwin’s office, knocking and entering. He looked over at the blond, setting the files on his desk, off to the side. Erwin glanced up at him, giving him a friendly expression, an almost smile.   


_ “The only thing we’re allowed to do… is to believe that we won’t regret the choice we made.” _   


He didn’t regret joining the Corps. Not now that he was part of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t understand, Erwin.”   


“I think I do.”   


“I can’t show weakness. It will discourage the new recruits.”   


“Levi, you’re human like the rest of us. You are capable of being hurt.”   


“Not in their eyes.”

_ Being overworked was typical for any mission. When he had to go out of his way to save those who couldn’t, it just took more out of him. He was used to it, of course, needing to be everywhere at once, but these new recruits were even less prepared for the attack of Deviant titans. He could have seen it coming. Like a pattern to be anticipated.  _ _   
_

_ It was just another thing to take care of as he heard a scream, pivoting in his gear and racing in the direction, shouting orders to his squad behind him. It seemed the commander heard the screams as well, catching the blur of blond out of the corner of Levi’s eye. He glanced over at him, the man’s face firm in determination. _ _   
_

_ Levi faced forward as well, drawing his blades. They came into view of the titan who was now attempting to climb the tree, mere inches away from one of the kids. He sighed quietly as the thing let out a gurgle, shaking the tree. He cut the gas, diving down for the neck but it turned and he sliced its forehead as it tried to grab at him. He kicked off the beast, reaching the tree and landing, Erwin not long behind. _ _   
_

_ “What do you make of it, Corporal?” He said calmly. _ _   
_

_ “I don’t believe it can see. It only responds to sound.” He murmured, wiping his hand of the bits of blood as he examined the thing below them. _ _   
_

_ “Break apart. First one that gets the chance, kills it.”  _ _   
_

_ Levi nodded, exchanging for fresh blades in his belt as he took off. He and Erwin had practiced this maneuver multiple times before. Both of them were highly knowledgeable of the dangers, and they had each other’s trust. He dragged his blades together, steel on steel, drawing the titan’s attention. Just as he had thought. It couldn’t see, or chose not to. _ _   
_

_ He watched Erwin soar closer, blades in his hands as Levi approached the titan as well. _ _   
_

_ “Captain!” Came the shrill scream from the branch. Clearly this kid had no idea that this was all planned. But it was enough to distract the titan who returned to shaking the tree. Nearly uprooting it, the girl screamed loudly as she fell, a one way highway to the titan’s mouth. _ _   
_

_ “Fuck.” He muttered as he used his gas tanks, pressing forward to grab her. Erwin sliced through the nape of the neck as Levi grabbed her. The titan’s mouth closed and Levi felt a sharp pain run through his arm as he continued with gravity, ducking his head as his back hit the closest tree and they fell, his small frame enough to protect the girl from getting too hurt. The damn things he did for this Corps. He felt the ground beneath him as he laid there, grimacing and letting go of her as he tried to stand. Erwin landed, his firm expression dropped to one of concern. It was still quite a secret about Levi and Erwin’s relationship, but due to the only witnesses being a first year recruit and a steaming titan, he didn’t seem to care, crouching down to help him up, examining the damage done to the Lance Corporal. _ _   
_

_ Blood ran from a deep wound in his arm, face, and a few superficial spots. He was a little battered, winded and unstable, but all around, he would be fine. He got to his feet before Erwin dared to let go, only to rush and catch him when Levi nearly collapsed. That hit had been harder than he had expected. _ _   
_

_ Erwin lifted him up, glancing at the first year. “Are you okay?” _ _   
_

_ She nodded and checked that her gear was still alright. It was. Levi’s was fairly damaged, and even then, it didn’t seem that Erwin would let go any time soon. _ _   
_

_ The three of them began to head back, the first year a little ahead so that they would speak in peace. They weren’t too far from the rest of the group who had circled around. _ _   
_

_ “You can let me go, you know..” Levi said. _ _   
_

_ “Levi, you’re exhausted. Just shut up and let me.” Erwin said, giving him a reassuring smile. _ _   
_

_ “But what about the others?” _ _   
_

_ “What about them? If they have any problems, they can talk to me directly.” _ **_  
_ **

_ “You don’t understand, Erwin.” Levi said, attempting to get out of his arms, only for Erwin to tighten his grip. _ _   
_

_ “I think I do.” _ _   
_

_ “I can’t show weakness. It will discourage the new recruits.” _ _   
_

_ Erwin frowned a little, looking down at the smaller man in his arms. “Levi, you’re human like the rest of us. You are capable of being hurt.” _ _   
_

_ “Not in their eyes.” He argued. “I’m supposed to be invincible to them.” _ _   
_

_ “Well then that’s their fault for believing that. Levi, just relax and trust me.” _ _   
_

_ “You know that I always do.” He said, finally giving in. He leaned into Erwin as they reached the rest of the group. There were a few murmurs, but if anyone had any protests to what they saw, they didn’t mention it, and that was perfectly fine for Levi. _ _   
_

_ He got his arm and cheek patched up as Erwin gave the signal that they were going to head back towards the headquarters. He was set on his horse, knowing the beast knew where to go even without his instructions. They all rode back, reaching the walls of the castle by nightfall. He climbed off once everyone had dismounted, hearing Erwin behind him. He glanced over at the blond who gave him a reassuring smile as he gestured for them to meet in the mess hall and talk to the other Squad Leaders about performances and how to continue further. He made his way towards the hall, sitting down in his usual spot, the lights casting a soft glow about the room as they talked, had a few drinks and relaxed after the long day.  _ _   
_

Levi leaned on his arm, sipping his tea as he kept his eyes open. It wasn’t long before they all agreed that they were exhausted and it was time to turn in for the night. Erwin dismissed them, the leaders filing out. Levi stood, only to be picked up once more by the Commander.   


“You don’t have to-” He started, only to sigh reluctantly. There was no point in arguing. He closed his eyes, smiling ever so slightly.   


They reached Erwin’s quarters, both laying down to rest, Levi not minding the warmth of the other’s arms around him as he drifted off.   


The trust for his team and the return that he got only increased with his trust for Erwin and what he would do for the other. Levi could sleep happily knowing that he didn’t have to shoulder everyone’s hope alone.


End file.
